A New Life
by Pnkrkriotgirl
Summary: After he saves her from vampires she thinks he is her angel, but he just thinks he is a monster. Will she be able to show him how wonderful he really is or will he fight his imprint to protect her from himself. Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters from the Twillight Saga. I own Jennifer, Dave, Lisa and any other unknown characters.

_Jennifer's POV_

I don't know how long it had been since I had been taken from my home. It could have been days, weeks, or even months. To be honest I was not even sure if it was day or night. The only thing I knew for sure was that if I did not get away from them soon I was going to die. As crazy at it sounded I had to keep reminding myself that I was not crazy and that two very cruel vampires had kidnapped me and were slowly killing me. They never bit me, but instead would use their sharp nails to cut me in various places and than they would drink from me until I passed out. I was so weak that I was not sure how much longer I would survive. I had overheard them talking and I knew they were going out to hunt. That would be my chance and I was going to take it.

When they came to check on me I forced myself not to move. I wanted them to think I was still unconscious from their last feed. I must have appeared convincing because they soon left for their hunt. I hated to think about what they were going to do and to be honest part of me wanted to keep them from going out even if meant I might be killed. I waited for about ten minutes and than I forced myself up. It took a few minutes for the room to stop spinning. As quickly and quietly as I possibly could I gathered up what little bit of food they had in the cabin. At least the monsters fed me which was their way of keeping me healthy enough so that they could feed from me longer. I had no idea where I was but as I headed out the door I knew my chances of survival were stronger in the woods than if I stayed.

It was pitch black and rainy, but thankfully it was not freezing. Because of how weak I was I often fell down and even though I had been running for awhile it did not feel like I had gotten far enough away to stop and rest. As I climbed up a hill I heard a sound that chilled me to the bone. "Jennifer there is no point in running. We will find you and you will regret trying to escape." The monsters yelled from close behind me. I could hear them behind me and my fear caused me to trip and I rolled down the hill. When I looked up I saw lights in the distance. I forced myself up because I hoped if I could make it to the lights I might have a hope of survival. I willed my legs to run towards the light. I tried to scream for help, but no sounds came out. I heard the sound of twigs breaking right behind me and when I looked I began to cry. Dave one of the vampires was directly behind me. He was just inches from me and I knew there was no way I would get away. I could hear voices from ahead of me. I could see that the lights were coming from a house. If I could just make it there I might be safe.

When I was close enough to the cabin to see the door I felt a burst of energy. I actually began to believe I was going to make it. When I was just a few feet from the door a sound from the woods drew my attention. A gigantic black wolf came running from the woods and stood between me and the cabin. As it growled at me it showed its teeth and I had the thought that it just was not my night. Instead of being food for two vampires I was about to be food for a wolf. Suddenly from behind me I heard a rustling sound. I turned around and saw that Dave and Lisa had caught up with me, but instead of attacking me they were staring at three more wolves. One was a combination of deep gray and silver and the other two were various shades of brown, one lighter and one more of a russet color. Suddenly it appeared as if the black wolf was no longer interested in me because he leapt over me and began to run towards Dave and Lisa. The vampires took off as quick as they could with the wolves close behind them. Seeing my chance I decided to continue running towards the cabin. I was halfway there when I felt cold arms grab me from behind. "You thought you were safe did you?" Lisa said as she threw me into a tree. My last thought as the blackness began to overtake me was that hopefully death would come quick. I don't know how much time had passed, but when I opened my eyes I did not see Lisa anywhere. From beside me I heard a noise. It sounded like something slowly walking towards me. I turned my head and saw one of the wolves walking towards me. This is it I thought to myself I am dead. I made my peace with God and closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt a cold, welt nose on my arm. I opened my eyes and saw that instead of attacking me the wolf was looking at me. I saw almost human brown eyes that appeared to be checking to see how injured I was. I felt the blackness overcoming me again. I tried to fight it but it won out. Soon I felt myself being lifted from the ground. When I opened my eyes I was being carried by an angel. A brown skinned very gigantic angel that had the same brown eyes as the wolf.

This is my first attempt at a fan fiction in many years. Please read and review. I will be adding at least two more chapters with in the next 24 hours. If there is anything I could change I would love the advice. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any one you recognize only Jennifer, Lisa and Dave.

I wanted to clear up somethings about the time when the story takes place. It is after Breaking Dawn. Claire and Nessie are both 16. The pairings are as follows. Jacob/Nessie, Quil/Claire, Sam/Emily, and Jared and Kim. Depending on how things go with this story I may pair up some of the other characters.

_Paul's POV_

We knew there were some leeches somewhere in the woods surrounding the rez, but after several hours of patrol we had not discovered their lair. Sam had told us to meet back at his house for dinner and we would head back out afterwards. I tried to argue, but than he went all alpha and I had to listen. Man I hated it when he pulled rank on me like that. I wanted to patrol nonstop until we found the leeches. I did not want to rest until we had made sure the rez was safe. Sam felt we needed to take a meal break and rest since we had been patrolling since early that morning. As usual I was the last to phase back to human and enter the house. Everyone was already gathered around the table eating.

Sam was sitting next to Emily, to their left sat Quil, Embry, Brady, Seth, Colin, Leah, Jarad, Jacob which meant I would be sitting to Sam's right. Because I was his beta or second in command that spot was almost always reserved for me. Just once I would have liked to have not dealt with all the Drama. Everyone was talking at once. "Where do you think the bloodsuckers are hiding?" Seth and Colin asked practically at the same time. Before Sam could answer that question Jared began to question the measures that had been put into place to protect our imprints. Well their imprints because I did not have one and I did not want one! I was doing everything in my power to keep from becoming a weak, female obsessed imprinter who could not concentrate for more than than a short time without either talking to or seeing their imprintee. In my opinion they were all whipped. I was careful to never voice this opinion out loud or think it when phased. Sam could do serious damage when provoked.

"Jacob, you will take Seth, Leah and Brady and Head towards the Cullen house. Find out if anyone has contacted them or if they have any information" ordered Sam once everyone had stopped eating. "Paul I want you to go with Jared and Colin and patrol to the Northeast and I will go with Quil to checkout the Southwest." Continued Sam and than he ordered us to meet back at the house in three hours. We headed out to our prospective areas and phased into our wolf forms. I loved being in this form it felt natural and there were times I wished I did not have to phase back to human.

Three hours flew by quickly and soon we were heading back to Sam and Emily's cabin. The rest of the pack phased back and headed inside, but I decided to stay out for awhile and keep an eye on things. Sam did not complain so I stayed in the woods off to the side of the house. Everything was quiet for another couple hours and than suddenly I heard something coming from the woods about a half mile from the cabin. I headed to investigate and came across the trail of the leeches. I could also smell the human they were apparently hunting. I howled into the night to alert the others of the danger. Less than two minutes later I could hear the rest of the pack as they phased in the woods around me. "What's going on?" was the question I heard in my mind. "Vampires, two and they are hunting a girl" I answered. We split into two groups. Sam, Jacob, Jared and I would wait closer to the cabin while the rest went around to get behind the leeches. "As soon as we get them away from the girl who ever is closer phase back and get her into the cabin" Sam ordered and we were off to prepare for the attack.

A few seconds later I heard Sam growl as the girl followed by her pursuers neared the cabin. I could tell by the look on her face that she had just decided to give up on living. To be honest I could understand. Stuck between two hungry bloodsuckers and a gigantic wolf would have that affect on anyone. Suddenly the two vampires took off in opposite directions. Jacob, Leah, Seth, Embry and Quil took off after one and the rest of us after the other. When I saw the male leech go down beneath the jaws of my pack mates I decided to head in the other directions to help the others. I passed by the girl just in time to see her being thrown into a tree by the female leech. I mentally sent the image to the others as I jumped in between the human and the vampire. Before I could reach her she took off into the woods. I knew it was because she realized the rest of the pack was coming back.

I looked down at the girl. She had hair the color of the sunrise and eyes so brown I felt I could stare into them forever. Suddenly I could think of nothing except getting her inside and protecting her from anything and everything. As I slipped into the woods to quickly phase back to human I heard Jacob say in a sing song chant, "Paul just imprinted. Paul just imprinted." As Embry and Quil joined in I picked her up and carefully carried her into the cabin. Right before I walked into the cabin she moved a bit and whispered. "Saved my an angel." As I gently placed her on the bed in the spare room I thought to myself, "If only I were an angel than I would not have to leave in order to protect you from the worst monster out there, ME!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you have heard of. I do own the ones you have not like Jennifer, Dave and Lisa.

Thanks to everyone who has read and is still reading this story. A special thanks goes out to those that have reviewed the story so far. It was like my birthday when I read the reviews. I hope you will continue to read and review.

_Jennifer's POV_

I woke up to the most wonderful smell in the world. Someone was cooking bacon. To be honest I was a bit scared to open my eyes. I was worried it was a dream and if I opened my eyes I would still be a prisoner in that cabin. "I think she moving someone go wake up Paul" a quiet female voice said. I turned towards the voice and saw it was a young girl. Judging from her skin tones she was Native American and she looked to be around 16 or so. The second I realized there were no vampires around I began to feel somewhat at ease and I tried to sit up. "I'm Leah please don't try to move" she said as she move towards me. She had a small cup in her hand and she handed it to me. I carefully took a sip and when I realized it was cold water I began to drink it much quicker. "Slow down or you will choke yourself " a voice said from the other side of the room. When I looked at the person the who had spoken I could not believe my eyes. While I did not recognize the person or should I say vampire I knew instantly that was what it was. The pale skin and cold eyes were so terrifying that I tried to get out of the bed, but all I did was fall down. Before I could hit the ground I felt a set of strong and warm arms go around me. I looked up and into the eyes of my angel. "Don't worry. Your safe. I won't let anyone hurt you" he said. For some reason I knew I could trust him. He helped me back into the bed and after pulling the covers up to my chin he sat in a chair that was right next to my side. I guess that the vampire must of sensed my unease because he stepped out of the room. Once he was gone I felt a bit more at ease and took a look around. My angel sat next to the bed. Leah stood one side of the room next to a man and woman who were so in love they had to be together. On the other side of the room stood three more young men. All of the men had one thing in common, they were gigantic. "Jennifer don't be afraid I promise you are safe here" began the man standing next to Leah. He went on to explain that his name was Sam and that Emily was his wife. This was their home and than he introduced the other three as Jacob, Quil and Embry and my angel was Paul.. "I know that you are aware of the fact that the doctor is a Vampire, but I promise he won't hurt you. He and his family are different than the ones that had you" Sam explained. He than asked if I would allow the doctor to come in and have a look at me. "I guess, but only if I am not alone with him" I responded, my voice trembling with fear.

The vampire came back into the room and slowly approached me. It took everything in me to not give in an cry, but I refused to allow myself to act like that. To be honest I did feel somewhat safe with all of them standing in the room. I looked over at Paul and saw that he was sitting on the edge of his chair and he looked really uncomfortable. I was not sure if it was because of the vampire or because of me. "My name is Dr. Cullen" the Vampire said as he began to check my vitals. He explained that he and his family were vampires, but that they did not feed on humans. They hunter animals when needed but because they valued human life they had become vegetarian vampires. I smiled at the sound of vegetarian vampires because the two words did not belong together at all. After spending another half hour or so checking me over he stepped back and leaned against the wall. "You have several broken ribs, a mild concussion, several lacerations on your arms and legs, and are severally malnourished but you are going to be fine" He told me with a smile on his face. I will be honest and say I was relived to hear that things were not as bad as I thought. Before he left he told me that I would need to stay in bed for at least another 24 hours, but after that I could begin to return to a normal way of life. I would need to take it easy for a couple weeks, but it would not be long before I would be back to normal.

"All right everyone I think it is time we let Jennifer have some breakfast and get some rest" Emily said as she began to usher everyone from the room. "Please stay" I said timidly as I placed my hand on Paul's arm. Before he could respond Emily turned and added, "Paul I can bring you a plate as well." He sat back down, but I could tell he was not thrilled about being here with me. I tried to thank him for saving my life, but he just continued to stare at the wall. I tried to get him to talk to me, but a few minutes later I gave up when Emily came with a tray of food. She handed Paul and I our plates and smiled as she left the room. I looked at Paul and he was already half done with his food. I picked up my plate and slowly began to eat my eggs and bacon. After having nothing but bread and apples for so long I slowly savored every wonderful bite. Without any warning Paul took four of the strips of bacon from his plate and gave them to me. I thanked him and slowly finished those off as well. He took my plate and as he was leaving the room he said, "Get some rest I promise I won't be far away and for the record I am glad I saved you."

I leaned back and closed my eyes for the first time in a long time I was not scared to fall asleep. I was safe and surrounded by friends. I did not know how long they would allow me to stay and I dreaded the day I would have to leave. I did not have anyone to go home to. My last thought as I fell asleep was the image of my mother and father's bodies as I was being carried from my home. I could not stop the tears that fell from my eyes as I feel asleep. What I never saw was the tears that fell from Paul's eyes because he felt powerless to take away those tears.

_Lisa's POV_

I would make them all pay. The stupid human girl and those wolves. I would hunt them down one-by-one and punish them for taking Dave from me. I had that girl's scent and no matter where they took her I would be able to find her. The Silver\Gray wolf would pay most of all for standing between me and my prey. As I ran through the woods into Canada I knew just who to contact for help. I had heard stories about the battle between the red head and her army of newborns against the wolves and the Cullens. I knew that she would help me. Wait until my big sister Victoria found out what had happened. Dave was our sire and after Edward Cullen had killed her mate James he had been the only one who could comfort her. The three of us were very close and I knew she would enjoy helping me get my revenge.

_Author's Note_

_I know this story is not keeping with the events of the books and\or movie, but I am having fun with it._

_Please read and review and I am going to try to update at least once a day._

_I have one request for my readers. In future chapters I am going to be including lyrics to some songs. I welcome suggestions for songs to be used. My thought is that when Jennifer's is expressing her feelings she will use song. I need a song to represent her feelings for Paul. _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you have heard of. I do own the ones you have not like Jennifer, Dave and Lisa.

Thanks to everyone who has read and is still reading this story. A special thanks goes out to those that have reviewed the story so far. It was like my birthday when I read the reviews. I hope you will continue to read and review.

_Paul's POV_

While I was bringing her into the cabin Jacob had gone to get Dr. Cullen or Doctor Bloodsucker as I called him. It had only taken the two of them a few minutes to get her and while he checked her over I paced in front of the door. He had sent all of us except Emily and Leah out while he examined her. About an hour later he came into the living room and sat down. "She is really lucky you got to her when you did" he said as he shook his head. "She has a possible concussion and some cracked ribs are her most serious problems" he added. He told us to let him know when she woke up and that he would be back to check on her after his shift at the hospital ended the next night unless he heard from us before than. As soon as he was gone I picked up a chair and headed into the bedroom. I sat next to her and took her hand in mind. It was so small and fragile. I could see the cuts all over her arms and legs. Doctor Bloodsucker explained that was how they had fed from her. By not biting her they did not inject the venom that would change her. I was so angry that it took everything I had not to phase and rip him to shreds for just being there. For the next 24 hours I did not leave her side for more than a few minutes. "Paul you need to take a shower and get some rest" Leah said as she walked into the room. I tried to argue, I even tried to plead, but she was one stubborn female. I finally agreed to go shower and take a nap when she promised to come get me the moment anything changed. My last thought before sleep overcame me was that once she was safe I would leave. I could not stay in her life and risk hurting her. All I could see was her face covered in scars like Emily's. I know it would only be a matter of time before I did that or worse because of my temper.

I woke up a little while later due to the stench of the leech. I tried to block it out, but after laying there for another half hour gave up. I walked towards the door, but before I could reach it Sam stuck his head in and told me that she was waking up. I ran in there and arrived just in time to see her trying to run from the doctor. I grabbed her before she could fall and placed her back in bed. "Your safe. I won't let anyone hurt you" I said in an effort to comfort her. She relaxed and allowed me to cover her backup. I could see her looking around the room at everyone and I could sense and see her very visible fear. I was about to speak up, but Sam explained who everyone was and about the Doc. She agreed to let the doctor come back in but wanted me to stay there with her. I looked down at her and my heart broke at the fear and pain in her eyes, but it broke even more when she looked up at me with trust in her eyes.

I listened as the doctor explained her injuries to her. I wanted to pull her close and comfort her as he told her about her ribs and concussion. After the doctor explained that she would need to stay in bed for a day and than continue to take it easy he left. He promised to check in again in a couple of days and reminded us to let him know if we needed him before hand. "My name is Jennifer thanks for everything you have done" she said with a yawn. Emily was the first one to notice and she began to usher everyone out. As I stood up Jennifer grabbed my arm and asked me to stay. Before I could give an excuse Emily told me she would bring us both some breakfast. Jennifer spent the next few minutes trying to thank me for helping her and to get me to talk to her. I stared at the wall because I knew if I did not I would look at her and confess my love for her. Emily walked in and handed us both plates. Jennifer's plate had a few strips of bacon and some scrambled eggs, but as usual mine was overloaded with bacon, eggs, toast and potatoes. I placed a few strips onto her plate. She was so thin I wanted to make sure she had enough to eat.

After we had both finished I took our plates and went into the kitchen. I made her a glass of juice and headed back into the room. Before I left I told her to rest and promised to not be far way. As I walked out the door I whisper, "I am glad I saved you." I don't know if she heard but I meant every word. About ten minutes later, I sat down in the chair next to her bed. My heart broke as I looked at her and saw tears running down her cheeks. I turned my head away so she did not see my own tears. I hated that I could do nothing for her. I hated that one day soon I would have to leave her. I vowed than and there that I would do everything in my power to protect her. I would protect her from the leeches, from pain and most of all from myself.

_Author's Note_

_Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review. The next chapter will be up very soon. _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you have heard of. I do own the ones you have not like Jennifer, Dave and Lisa.

Thanks to everyone who has read and is still reading this story. A special thanks goes out to those that have reviewed the story so far. It was like my birthday when I read the reviews. I hope you will continue to read and review.

_Jennifer's POV_

The next few days went by very quickly. Dr. Cullen came by to see me every other day. I also met his daughter Alice. She was very sweet and super hyper. To be honest I did not really feel comfortable around either one of them and had it not been for Paul's constant presence I don't think I would have been able to stand being near either of them. Other than Sam and Paul I did not see the guys very often, but I spent a great deal of time with Emily, Leah, Kim and Claire. I noticed that the guys and Leah considered themselves a pack and that they did some kind of security on the reservation. I also learned that the reservation was called La Push. The pack consisted of Leah and her brother Seth. His two friends Colin and Brady. Kim's boyfriend Jared, Claire's boyfriend Quil, Embry, Jacob, Paul and Sam who was the head of the group. I had a hard time looking at them as coworkers or ever friends because they acted more like a family than anything else.

"Jennifer I know this is hard for you, but I think it is time you talk about what happened" Sam said as the two of us sat on the porch. I had been here for almost a week and I was dreading the conversation. "Alright" I told him. I leaned back into my chair and closed my eyes. I did not notice Paul or Emily as they stood next to the door. "It was my 18th birthday and my parents had suggested I go our to dinner with a couple friends" I began. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I looked away because I did not want anyone to see me cry. "It is alright to cry" Emily whispered as she and Paul sat on either side of me. I told them the rest of the story and as hard as it was I did not leave anything out. After I was done Sam told me that I was welcome to stay with he and Emily for as long as I felt I needed to. I thanked the both of them. To be honest I was very grateful they were going to let me stay. I could not picture returning to my old life. I was terrified that the vampires would find me and honestly I had nothing to go home to anyway. I had already spoken to the police back home and as far as they were concerned the case was closed and I was free to go on with my life. A family friend had mailed me my important papers and my purse so that I had ID. My parents had taken out a small life insurance policy in the even that anything happened so I was okay as far as money was concerned. That was a relief because I was beginning to feel bad about not being able to repay Sam and Emily for all of their kindness. For the first time in almost six months, I shuddered at the thought of how long I had been held by the vampires, I felt safe. I had made many new friends and even begun to think of Emily and Leah like sisters. I was still nervous around the Cullens, but I knew that eventually that would fade as well.

Looking up at the sky I noticed the sun had just begun to set. "I think I am going to take a walk." I said as I stood up. "If you head down that path right there" Emily said pointing to a well worn path just to the left of the porch, "you will end up a a small beach." I smiled and thanked her as I headed toward the path. Looking back I called out "I won't be gone long." I did not notice that Paul had slipped into the woods on the other side of the porch. "Take your time" Emily and Sam called at the same time. After walking for about ten minutes I finally reached the beach. Watching the sun set over the water was amazing. I sat down on a log and just started out over the water. I heard a rustling behind me, but when I looked I did not see anyone or anything so I turned back to the water. "Mom and dad I love you and miss you so much it hurts." I whispered into the breeze. "Part of me doesn't know if I can go one without you, but another part knows that you would not want me to give up." I said tears falling freely down my cheeks. Suddenly a gentle wind blow across me and I swore I could smell my mom's perfume and hear my dad's laugh. I realized that was their spirits letting me know they were at peace and I needed to move on. Closing my eyes I softly began to sing the lyrics to one of their favorite songs, "Daddy's hands are soft and kind when I've been crying, but daddy's hands were hard as steal when I done wrong. Daddy's hands weren't always gentle, but I've come to understand. There was always love in daddy's hands." That was my final goodbye to my parents. While I would often think of them and would always miss them I knew that I could move on. As I stood up to head back to the cabin I once again whispered, "I love you" to my parents. When I turned to take one last look at the beach I saw the same silver\gray wolf that had saved life. I stopped and looked into the eyes that were so familiar and whispered "thank you." As I turned and resumed my walk to the cabin the wolf howled into the night. It was a sound that was filled with pain and sadness. I ran back to the beach thinking the wolf was hurt, but by the time I got there it was gone. A few minutes later I finally arrived back at the cabin. I noticed Paul coming from the woods behind me. I realized that he must have been watching me and he was the one I had heard behind me at the beach. "Thank you for continuing to watch over me Paul" I said as I walked over and kissed him on the cheek. HE was truly my guardian angel. Walking back into the house I smiled as I pictured my mother's face as she smiled at my actions I walked into my room, changed my clothes and went to bed. For the first time in a while I was looking forward to what tomorrow would bring.

_Author's Note_

_Daddy's hands is not my property, but instead belongs to Holly Dunn. The song was one of my mom's favorites and I thought it would be a great song to use as a goodbye to Jennifer's parents._

_I hope you all like this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. The next chapter will be up very soon and will of course be in Paul's POV. After that I will begin to add the POV of a few other characters._

_Don't forget to review._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you have heard of. I do own the ones you have not like Jennifer, Dave and Lisa.

Thanks to everyone who has read and is still reading this story. A special thanks goes out to those that have reviewed the story so far. It was like my birthday when I read the reviews. I hope you will continue to read and review.

_Paul's POV_

The next five days were spent in much the same way. At night while she was sleeping I never left Jennifer's side. During the day I would eat and patrol. When I was away from her my heart hurt more than any pain I had ever felt. According to Doctor Bloodsucker she was healing up quite nicely. He had run a few more tests and finally on day five gave her a clean bill of health. The leech, Alice had come by and dropped off some clothes for Jennifer, but thankfully she had not stayed long. I was overjoyed when I overheard heard telling Leah and Emily that she still did not feel comfortable around the vampires and did not want to try and become friends with any of them.

Dinner was a quiet because Sam had ordered everyone but me to go patrol. Because we knew one of the vampires had gotten away he had increased the number of patrols. I usually patrolled alone during the day since there was less chance of any problems at that time. While the ladies were cleaning up Sam asked me if Jennifer had told me anything about what had happened to her. I shook my head and looked at my feet. "I think sometimes she wants to talk to me, but she never does." I answering looking towards the beach. Sam nodded in understanding. He was the only one who understood why I was trying to distance myself from Jennifer. He remembered vividly the pain he felt when he had attacked Emily and he understood my fear of doing the same or worse to Jennifer.

Once the dishes were done Jennifer had come outside. I got up to head inside. I knew Sam was going to ask Jennifer about what happened and I did not think I could stand hearing her talk about it. She still had nightmares that woke her up every night. I did what I could to soothe her, but I felt useless. Emily had come to stand beside me and she looked at me and whispered, "Jennifer is talking and I know you are scared, but you should be with her." Because I knew she was right I allowed her to lead me to the seat on Jennifer's left. Emily quietly sat next to her and placed a hand upon her shoulder. Jennifer started to cry as she told us her story. On her 18th birthday she had gone out for dinner with a couple of friends. When she had gotten home it was a little before midnight. When she walked into the house the first thing she noticed was that it was extremely quiet. Her parents never went to bed before midnight and if they were awake the television would have been on. When I noticed that she seemed hesitant or even fearful to continue I put my hand on her back. It was my way of offering comfort and she continued her story, "I walked into the living room and that was when I saw them." She had walked in and found the vampires had killed her parents. "Before I knew what had happened the grabbed me and ran from the house." she said shaking her head.

After she finished speaking everyone was quiet. Based on the date of her birthday we had realized she had been held captive for almost six months. I leaned back against the wall and thought about what else had happened to this poor girl. Yesterday she had contacted the police in her hometown. She found out that her parents death had been ruled an animal attack and the case had been closed. The police informed her that she had not been nor was she now considered a suspect. That was a relief because i could not imagine how she would have reacted to being accused of killing her parents. I over heard Emily telling Sam that a family friend was sending Jennifer her ID and other important papers. Kim and Jared had gone into Forks with Jennifer today to open up a bank account. It turned out that her parents had life insurance policies that had provided a bit of money to help her get back on her feet. I was worried she was going to want to leave so when she asked Sam and Emily if she could continue to stay with them my heart skipped a beat and I smiled. I knew she was determined to get a job so I had suggested to Jacob, Embry, and Quil that they hire her as a receptionist at the garage they had just opened. They agreed and were going to ask her about it the next day. Thankfully it seemed things were going to be okay as far as she was concerned. I had told Sam that I was going to begin distancing my self from her and of course he tried to talk to me about it. He warned me of the pain I would feel, but I knew it would hurt less than the pain I would feel if I accidentally hurt her.

"I'm going for a walk" Jennifer said which brought me out of my thoughts. I started to say no that it was to dangerous, but before I could Emily responded, "If you follow that path it will take you to the beach." Within minutes Jennifer had started down the path to the beach. As Sam and Emily headed inside I took off towards the beach. I tied my pants with a leather cord and phased. I made it to the beach moments after she did. I watched her settle down onto a log so I relaxed onto the ground. Because I was not paying attention I made more noise than I should have and she turned around. I held my breath because I did not want her to see me and get scared. I should have known that she would not fear me though. She spent the next few minutes crying as she began to tell her parents goodbye. I could tell that her heart was broken, but did not want to interrupt such a private moment. Suddenly she began to sing. She had the voice of an angel and she called me her angel. I thought that was ironic. She was closer to an angel than I would ever be. She stood up and headed back toward the path that would take her back to the cabin and I headed towards the log she had just sat on. I was going to give her time to get home before I went back. I heard a gasp and when I looked up Jennifer was staring at me. She must have turned for one last look at the beach and I had not noticed. She must have recognized me from the fight with the leeches because she whispered, "Thank You" as she turned to again walk towards the cabin. I allowed all of my pain and longing to come to the surface and I howled into the night as I felt my heart break. I knew the time had come for me to let her go and it broke my heart. Hearing her footsteps I ran back into the woods so she would not see me again. A few minutes later I had phased back to human and finished getting dressed again. As I walked towards the cabin she came towards me. "Thank you for being my angel" she whispered as she softly kissed my cheek. My heart filled with love and my eyes got wide. I put my hand to the cheek she had kissed and realized there was no way I could leave her. I ran into the house and down to her room. By the time I got there she had already settled into the bed and was nearly asleep. I walked over to her and whispered, "I will make myself worthy to be called your angel."

I left the room quietly and headed towards the living room to talk to Sam and Emily. "I can't leave her" I said as I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands. I told them how terrified I was that I would lose my temper and hurt her. That I would do something reckless and end up killing her. Emily told me not to worry that she knew I was a good guy and that she would be there to help me any time I needed her. "Paul controlling your temper is not easy, but remember you are not alone here" Sam added with a smile. I knew he was right, but I was scared. It was then that I realized that we were more than a pack. WE WERE A FAMILY!

_Author's Note_

_I hope you liked that chapter. It was fun to right. In the next chapter we will hear more from Lisa and possibly hear from an old enemy. Please continue to read and review._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, settings or situations you are familiar with, but I do own my own character such as Jennifer and Lisa. _

_Author's Note: Jennifer has now been living with Sam and Emily for a month. She has settled in nicely and is finally healed from her ordeal. She no longer has nightmares and she is feeling more at ease around the Cullen family. She has realized that she has strong feelings for Paul and is trying to express them, but he is still a bit standoffish towards her. She is now working with Jacob, Quil and Embry at their garage. _

Jennifer's POV

I looked at my watch as I unlocked the door to the office. As usual I was a few minutes early. I turned on the lights and hit the on switch on the coffee maker. I counted the money and checked the voice mail. This had become my daily routine since I started working with some of the guys. I loved working here and was so happy that Jacob had asked me if I wanted the job as the garage's office manager. He had opened the garage about a month ago along with Quil and Embry, but to be honest almost all of the guys and Leah spent time here helping out. Because of the time they spent doing security on the reservation everyone kept odd hours. In the last week I think I may have only seen Jacob and Quil here once or twice at the most. All though that could have something to do with Claire and Nessie their girlfriends. Embry was the only one who was here nearly everyday. In the last week he had only missed one day and that was because it was his turn to patrol the reservation.

While I waited for Embry and who ever else was working today to show up I thought about the last month. I had gotten to know Emily and Leah really well. Jared's wife Kim was really nice, but as a nurse she was at work quite a bit so I had not seen much of her. I had not spent any time with Nessie, but because Claire was Emily's niece I had spent a bit of time with her. She was madly in love with Quil who seemed just as smitten with her. When they were not together physically they were on the phone talking. I thought it was wonderful that she had found someone who cared so much for her. After what I had been through I did not think I would ever find anyone. Because of what happened to me I would occasionally have panic attacks and you could not touch me without warning me first. I had gotten better because the nightmares had finally stopped. Then there was Paul. While he still did not talk to me very much he always seemed to be around. When the nightmares were at there worst I would often wake up and find him sleeping on the floor in my room. He was always gone when I woke up and I never had the courage to ask him why he would do that. Emily said it was he was of continuing to look out for me. At night when we were all in the living room hanging out I would catch him looking at me and a couple times when I would go for a walk to the beach I knew he followed me. Eventually I was going to talk to him I just did not have a clue as to when or how.

The sound of the door opening brought me out of my thoughts. "Good morning Jenny" Embry said as he walked towards the coffee pot. "How are you today?" I asked as I turned the closed sign to the open position. As he picked up the clipboard with the list of the day's jobs he smiled and said, "Paul should be here anytime." At the sound of his name I looked up and asked, "Why?" I turned out the one of the scheduled oil changes for the day was Paul's truck so instead of paying he was going to spend the day helping out at the garage. I was thrilled because this meant I could spend some time hopefully getting to know him.

Paul's POV

As I turned my truck off in the parking lot of the garage I thought about who was inside waiting for me. Jennifer was the office manager for the garage and I was sure that she knew I was coming in to not only get an oil change, but also to help out since Quil and Jacob were busy. I still wasn't sure why, but I had spent a little extra time getting ready. I had even put on some cologne. The last month had been wonderful and trying at the same time. Every night I would crash on her floor. I just wanted to be near her. For the first couple of weeks she had be plagued by horrifying nightmares, but about a week ago they had stopped. I think that was when she realized I was sleeping in her room. I woke up one morning covered with a blanket that smelled like her. I figured she must have put it over me when she awoke one night. Every night since than when I got done with patrol I would come home to find a pillow and that blanket on the chair in her room. That was her way of letting me know she knew I was there.

Sam and Emily were true to their word about helping me learn to control my anger. Emily had taught me some breathing exercising, and while I felt silly doing them, I will admit they seemed to help a lot. I had even gone with Jacob to see Nessie the other day had not lost my temper and phased at all. That was an improvement because usually with in five minutes of encountering any of the leeches I was so angry I would phase. Every night for the last week or so Sam, Emily, Jenny and I had sat in the living room and played games, watched movies and just visited. It was wonderful because I was learning more about her and hopefully some of the things I was saying were letting her know about me. I was beginning to believe that what everyone was saying was true that I could trust myself with her. I was still worried though because there was a reason I was the way I was and one day soon I was going to have to tell her what had happened to me. I knew that when she found out she would want nothing to do with me ever again. With a sigh I got out of my truck and headed to the front door. I stopped at the door as I saw her smiling and talking with Embry. I felt a pang of jealousy, but I shook my head and opened the door.

_Author's Note_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter. I am already working on the next chapter. Exciting news I think I may have finally pick out a song for Jennifer to use to express her feelings. _

_As always please read and review. I am so thankful to everyone who has already and reviewed._


	8. Goodbye

Okay everyone. First I want to thank you for reading this story. I really loved writing it, but for some reason I am just not happy with where it is going. If someone else would like to pick it up and go with it please feel free. I am currently working on a couple other stories that I hope everyone will read and enjoy. Please feel free to email me anytime if you want to talk Twilight.

JoAnn


End file.
